<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let’s be lonely together by HIPPIN_DIPPIN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384418">Let’s be lonely together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIPPIN_DIPPIN/pseuds/HIPPIN_DIPPIN'>HIPPIN_DIPPIN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucky Luke (Bande Dessinée)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Lucky Luke - Freeform, Lucky Luke x reader - Freeform, Other, cute shit, gender-nuetral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIPPIN_DIPPIN/pseuds/HIPPIN_DIPPIN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your a bartender and you get a visiter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucky Luke x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let’s be lonely together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THERE IS NO X READERS BETWEEN READERS AND HIM SO YA KNOW I HAD TO DO IT.<br/>really short but I wanted to get this out!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doors swing open and in comes a man who’s vibe is one of mystery.</p>
<p>Your wiping down a glass and you look up from what your doing. You make eye contact with him and he just flashes a soft smile at you. </p>
<p>You feel your face warm up, you avert your eyes from his gaze. Your bar wasn’t exactly the calmest, people always on the edge of fighting one another either because of cheating at a simple card game or something was said.</p>
<p>“I’ll take a lemonade.” He leans against your counter. His gaze going around the room, he looks like he doesn’t have a care in the world.</p>
<p>“Comin right up” you say. You turn back around, your reflection in the mirror that you are now facing. You notice your face is very flushed, you don’t wanna ruin it in front of this mystery man. </p>
<p>You focus back on the task at hand, you whip up the lemonade quick. You set it down, the glass clinking on the wood. </p>
<p>“Thanks.” His response was simple but his voice was so soft. His voice was like the sand the of the desert your town was surrounded with. </p>
<p>But that serenity was quickly broken, glass shatters nearby. You see two of your customers standing around the round table both unsure when to strike. </p>
<p>You feel yourself jump a lil, a gunshot went through the bar. Quickly silencing any noises coming from the two men. </p>
<p>You watch as the tall man walks toward both men, he’s calm. He talks to both, quickly putting back his gun. The two men look frightened at whatever he must have said. Quickly leaving the bar, both look like they’ve seen a ghost.</p>
<p>He comes back to where he was standing, he leans against the bar. Taking a sip from his glass and he looks at you.</p>
<p>You build up the courage to say “so who are you?”</p>
<p>“Luke, lucky Luke.” He nods, tipping his hat at you.</p>
<p>“Lucky Luke huh? Never heard of ya” you smirk and raise your eyebrow. </p>
<p>“But I did hear that loud shot through my roof.” You say sarcasm dripping of your words.</p>
<p>He chuckles at your response “sorry about that, keeping peace is just what I do.” </p>
<p>“What’s your name?” He adds</p>
<p>“Y/n L/n.” </p>
<p>“What’s got you passing through here Mr.luke?“ You say</p>
<p>“Just moving along, seeing where I end up.”</p>
<p>“You got a partner Mr.luke?” You smile, he seems to be one of those gentle types. He’s a polite guy, but will speak out when he needs to.</p>
<p>He chokes on his drink a bit, he lets out a few coughs. You notice his face turning red a bit.</p>
<p>“I- I don’t have a partner.” He smiles awkwardly </p>
<p>Your guessing this is the type of conversations he isn’t good at, he looks like he could fall apart right then and there. </p>
<p>“Well! your a mighty fine lookin fellow Mr.luke.” You feel your confidence build up, every passing moment. </p>
<p>“I’ve been told that a lot” he lets out a hearty laugh.</p>
<p>“No wonder, your laugh is as beautiful as you.” You can feel yourself burning up, in a different way.</p>
<p>You wanna a piece of this man, he’s just so darn cute.</p>
<p>Luke just looks dumbfounded, his drink in his hand. His face a dark red, he takes one last large gulp and sets the glass down.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the lemonade, I think I’m gonna go get some rest. The trip here was quite tiring.” He pays for his drink and slowly walks backward before turning around out the door.</p>
<p>You smirk to yourself, that man will be yours no matter what. </p>
<p>______next day______</p>
<p>Your back to work in your bar, things have been going more smoothly now that Luke is here.</p>
<p>There’s a party for the town tonight and you feel yourself build up courage to ask Luke to go along with you. </p>
<p>You walk toward the hotel, your gonna see if Luke is there. You open the wooden doors and of course you see the man in question sitting in a chair and playing chest with....A HORSE??</p>
<p>You walk toward the pair and you feel yourself go slower than usual. You feel like jello is surrounding you as you wade through the thickness. You had so much courage yesterday what happened to it??? </p>
<p>“Mr.Luke?” Your standing in front of them, Luke looks at you. </p>
<p>He smiles but you can tell he’s also very nervous<br/>
“Y/n? Also you can just call me Luke” he chuckles at the last part.</p>
<p>You smile, you feel your heart rate going like a roller coaster. </p>
<p>“My towns having a party tonight and I was wondering if you’d like to join me?” You look at him you feel sweat roll down your face.</p>
<p>His eyes look upward as if in deep thought, he looks back at you.<br/>
“Sure why not? I’m going to be leaving tomorrow, might as well have some fun here.” He gives that soft smile at you again.</p>
<p>“Great! I’ll leave you too it!” You back up a bit but Luke stops you.</p>
<p>“You can hang out with me and Jolly Jumper. If you’d like” he adds the last part quickly, redness dusting his face.</p>
<p>“Of course!” You lean against the wall to Luke’s right. Your directly behind him, him and Jolly are continuing the game. </p>
<p>You finally notice his hats off and his hair looks so soft. You wonder how a traveling cowboy keeps up with taking care of himself.</p>
<p>Without thinking you move your hand to stroke the back of his head. His raven colored hair feels like a fluffy cats fur-So light in you s/c hands.</p>
<p>You get shocked back to reality as you feel his head push a bit back against your hand. You feel you face go a warm pink. You see his horse give you a bewildered look. </p>
<p>“S-Sorry! Shit. Wasn’t thinking, your hair looked really nice and I thought to feel it! As I can cut hair!” You lied “I’m wondering how you got it to be this way.” You retracted your hand so quickly you thought maybe you were the lucky Luke.</p>
<p>He just coughs and quickly says “it’scooldontworryaboutit!”</p>
<p>He gets up and almost knocks over the chest game pieces and looks to his horse. </p>
<p>“Jolly” he nods a lil to the door.</p>
<p>“I’llseeyoutonight!” He quickly makes his way out the door his horse following but takes a look back. His expression showing he felt bad for you.</p>
<p>You just give jolly a small smile, and soon your left in the hotel standing awkwardly. </p>
<p>You give one long sigh out and leave the hotel to go back to your bar. Can’t leave it unsupervised forever. </p>
<p>______ it’s near time for the party____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a couple hours of work and being alone with your thoughts and very aggressive people you got to thinking about you plan. Get with lucky Luke or at least dance with the man. </p>
<p>‘Hopefully he isn’t weirded out by what happened” you feel yourself cringe at your actions.</p>
<p>You have one of your more simpler outfits on as you didn’t wanna show up in your bartender outfit although you looked great in it! </p>
<p>Music spills out of the building your slowly making your way toward. Every step feels like you sinking deeper and deeper into the ground below you. You took the biggest deep breath and took long strides. Your going to have fun tonight and that’s final!</p>
<p>You walk into the wooden building, pushing the doors to see a band playing as loud as they can and people dancing all over the place. </p>
<p>You look around and spot Luke in the corner, tappin that boot of his. You make your way over and lean against the wall also. He looks from the crowd to you. You give him a weak smile.</p>
<p>He just gives that same soft smile like before.</p>
<p>“I was thinking y/n, I need a hair cut and you seem like the right person too ask.” He says thoughtfully</p>
<p>“Um...I’ve been meaning to say I actually don’t cut hair. I’m such a fool! I feel really horrible about what happened luke..”<br/>You put your head down in defeat.</p>
<p>He gives out a loud chuckle<br/>“I knew that already y/n. Just wanted to see if you’d tell the truth.” </p>
<p>You look back up your shoulders slumped down and you give one long sigh. You feel a hand go onto your shoulder.</p>
<p>“It’s fine y/n, really. It happens sometimes.”</p>
<p>“It’s not fine though! I literally touched your hair without asking...” you straightened your back against the wall.</p>
<p>“Y/n if I’m saying it’s fine, it’s fine.” He looks at you. His voice so sweet like honey, your surprised there’s no bees flying around him.</p>
<p>“Your right...your right.” You ease your shoulders from their rigid stance. </p>
<p>“You wanna dance?” You quickly say to him, you wanna change the subject and quick.</p>
<p>You put your hand out to grab.</p>
<p>“I’d be honored” he takes it.</p>
<p>His hand feels rough in the middle and a touch on his fingers. It’s a distinct but nice feeling. </p>
<p>You both walk to where there’s a big group of people dancing. He looks pretty in this light, almost angelic. </p>
<p>The music circles both of you, you look at his face and he looks so happy. You feel prideful that you were able to get this man to dance with you.</p>
<p>The night goes on you both dancing and laughing, after awhile you go to stand in your original places. </p>
<p>“Your a pretty good dancer Luke!” You chuckle</p>
<p>“Thanks! You too!” He smiles</p>
<p>“You seem to be smiling a lot with me around.”<br/>You nudge his arm.</p>
<p>He just blushes and rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well it happens that you make me feel happy.”<br/>He says matter of factly.</p>
<p>“I think I feel the same way about you!” You smirk at him.</p>
<p>You both lean against the wooden wall behind both of you. Your move your hand, until you bump into his. His hand moves back against yours and he holds it tight. </p>
<p>You hoped this moment wouldn’t stop and he felt the same way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>